


Bonfire Hearts

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Langauage, M/M, Minor Altercation, Minor Angst, Multi, TW - Homophobia, homophobic slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: The Avengers spend a day of relaxation on the beach while the two super soldiers try to find the right time to confess a secret to you.





	Bonfire Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: @until-theend-oftheline Seasons of Love – Heat of Summer Challenge || Marvel Fluff Bingo @marvelfluffbingo 
> 
> Prompt: (For the SOL challenge) Bonfire
> 
> Square Filled: Free Space – Love Confession
> 
> A/N: This is a couple of days late but writing has been a challenge lately. I hope you all enjoy! All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

   “This is without a doubt the best idea I’ve ever had!” you proclaimed from your place atop the sand dune. Bucky looked up over the rim of the sunglasses watching the breeze pull at the edges of your hair the sun shining down making you glow.  Bucky looked down your curvy figure seeing your hands perched on your hips accentuating them and the stunning black suit that you wore. Bucky moved to Steve nudging him and then nodded in your direction. He chuckled seeing Steve swallow before they shared a knowing smirk.

   “I’ll give you that. It’s at least top five,” Sam calls back to you making you clap your hands excitedly.

   “I’ll take top five, Bird Boy!”

   Clint’s head pops up, “I thought I was Bird Boy?”

  “You’re my Bird Man, Clint. Sam is my Bird Boy.”

  “Hold up how comes he is the man and I’m the boy?”

  “Clint was here first Sam and I can’t call you both, Bird Boy.”

  “Can we like fight for the title of Bird Man?” Sam asks sincerely as Clint rolls his eyes following after Tony to the little area where Wanda and Pepper were setting up chairs.

  “You’re missing the point of a nice relaxing say at the beach, Wilson. Let it go and go have fun,” you demand moving down the dune closer to the group.

   Sam grumbles under his breath but continues on with the cooler to your amusement. Bucky, who has watched the whole exchange, scoffs at Sam earning him a glare that he shrugs off. Bucky is damned determined to enjoy the day and with his ability to now call Steve his boyfriend and the way you look in your bathing suit he’s fixing to do just that. Although Steve does give him the all too familiar  _Be nice to Sam_  look. At this point, Bucky heckles Sam more to receive that look from Steve than anything else.

   Bucky and Steve are so distracted they miss you slipping in between them until your arms wrap tightly around their waists, “How’re my favorite soldiers?”

   “We’re better now, Doll,” Bucky teases making your cheeks turn that rosy color he loves so much. “Right Steve?”

   Steve winks at Bucky leaning down place a kiss on the top of your head, “Yes now we’re perfect.”

   “You flirts,” you tease although it sends your heart fluttering at the mere idea they aren’t just being nice. You slip away from them to go help Wanda and Pepper finish setting up. Unfortunately turning from the soldiers makes you miss the twin looks of lust they each have on their faces as they shamelessly watch the way you ass moves in the constricting fabric.

  “You know things are different now. Usually, when you like someone you tell them instead of staring at them like you want to eat them alive. Although in Y/N’s case I understand that swimsuit gives a girl all kinds of naughty ideas,” Natasha teases as she sips on the drink in her hand.

   “We have no idea what you mean,” Steve maintains but Nat isn’t easily swayed.

   “Well Steve’s a liar because I know exactly what you mean Natalia,” Bucky smirks at Steve’s frowning face. “I’m ready to make the move but Steve’s still afraid.”

    “I’m not afraid Buck,” Steve growled but Natasha only laughed.

    “Whatever you say, Steve. Just don’t wait too long. Like I said someone like her doesn’t come around too often and if anyone could put up with you two it would be her,” Nat patted his cheek pulling her sunglasses over her eyes and headed towards Clint.

     “She has a point, Steve.”

     “I know Bucky. Let’s see how today goes,” Steve replies not willing to think anymore on it. It was hard enough for him opening up to Bucky and beginning that journey. Y/N is different though she’s light where often he and Bucky only see the darkness. It’s nothing for her to sneak into their room at night to help them through a nightmare. Neither are really sure when they actually realized they were in love with her, but they knew that’s what it was.

     “Hey, boys! I know you’re old but hurry it up!” you shouted as Tony handed you a beer.

     “Smartass,” Bucky shouted back as Steve hit his chest reminding him they’re in public.

      Once everyone gets settled some take to the water while others rest on the chairs sharing stories and drinks. Although it was a next to a public beach Tony owned a small area of beach near a rock outcropping so that you all could enjoy a nice day then in the evening materials had been set up for a bonfire. When you told Tony you’d always wanted a bonfire on the beach he made sure it would happen. But even with Tony trying to give the Avengers a day to themselves people still wondered about just outside the private area. It wasn’t too bad but unfortunately, not everybody was an adoring fan.

     “Can’t believe our symbol of patriotic freedom is a faggot,” you hear sitting up. You’d noticed the collection of frat boys just outside the private beach area. All the stereotypical douchebags you thought only existed in movies. They’d been making snide comments but that one was the final straw.

     “Just let it go,” Steve offered but even though he tried to be stoic you could clearly see how much the comment had hurt. “They aren’t worth it.”

    “Faggot with the enemy at that. Disgusting. He should be in jail and his boyfriend with him.”

    Bucky’s metal arm whirled as he made a fist until Steve touched his shoulder sending the same message he’d delivered to you. The boys kept making comments and to everyone’s credit, they were doing a good job of ignoring it after a while but not you. You were angry and frustrated but did your best to heed Steve’s request. It lasted all of three minutes before they made another homophobic comment. Not even Thor could stop you as you strode across the sand.

     “What the hell is your problem?” you demanded coming right into the guys face. He had nearly a foot on you but you didn’t let it stop you from defending your boys.

     “What the faggots need Shamu to protect them?” he chuckles and his friend join in although they are a little less confident. “Go on back over there bitch.”

     You turn to look over your shoulder to see the Avengers all watching intently Clint holding Nat back. Bucky and Steve look like they are ready to tear the frat boy apart so you decide to do him a favor. You shoot them a wink turning back to the frat guy balling your fist and punch him right in the crotch. He gasps with a pained cry falling to the sand cradling his privates. You puff out your chest daring any of his friends to step up but they don’t. You kneel down forcing his face to look up at you.

     “You listen here you son of a bitch. Those men have been through more hell than you can ever imagine. All those people over there put their lives on the line to make sure you can still be a colossal human disappointment. Quit being a homophobic piece of shit and do something with your life. Now you and your friends,” you look up at them pointedly. “Get the fuck out of here so we can enjoy the one day of relaxation we deserve. Got it.”

    He nods but you squint at him, “Yes ma’am. I’m sorry ma’am.”

    “And apologize to my friends.”

    Douchebags friends help him up and he limps over, “I’m really sorry for being an asshole. Thank you for keeping our country safe.” He turns around to walk away and you stand with your arms crossed before he stops, “I’m sorry for calling you Shamu. I actually think you’re really hot.”

    “Duly noted now get out of here,” you nod your head toward the parking area.

    You watch him leave and turn dropping your tough girl act, “Well hopefully that will be the worst we have today.”

    “Damn girl, who taught you how to punch like that?” Sam asks.

    You shrug, “My Mom didn’t want anyone messing with me.”

     “I for one vote her in as an honorary Avenger,” Tony offers.

     “Thank you, Tony, but I’m very happy as a glorified secretary,” the team pulls you in for hugs until finally, Bucky wraps you in his arms.

     “Thank you, Doll. Steve and I definitely needed that.”

     “No one messes with my family.”

     “Family, huh?” Steve pulls you into a hug. It feels nice being hugged by them and you play it off returning to your lounge chair. You knew people were assholes but how dare they act that way in public. You look over at Steve and Bucky a small pang in your heart at the fact you’ll never be theirs, but happy they finally have one another. No idiots are going to make jokes about it or sneer down at them as long as you were around. You pulled your sunglasses on and laid back closing your eyes trying to shake off the anger from the frat guys that had ruined a perfectly good day.

     “Doll, Y/N,” you opened your eyes looking up to see Bucky leaning over you.

     “What’s wrong, Buck?”

     “You’ve been asleep for over two hours. Come on we just lit the fire and you’re going to miss the sunset,” Bucky helps you sit up and drapes the cover-up you’d packed away over your shoulders. The team is nestled around the bonfire with Wanda and Clint putting together items to make s’mores.

      You wander off dropping between Steve and Tony taking a drink that Pepper hands you. Talk went on about previous missions and sometime after the sun had finally sat Rhodey showed up with Bruce and Vision making the group complete. The large fire crackles and it feels so normal to be sitting amongst such amazing people. Your eyes do tend to flit to Steve and Bucky who are seated beside you and though they aren’t really in any sort of intimate pose. It does feel like you are intruding on a private moment. A moment you wished beyond reasoning you could be in the middle of and sharing with them.

      “ _You should tell them how you feel_ ,” a too familiar voice settles in your head and you look over to Wanda who is seated on Vision’s lap. Her face turned to you with a soft smile, “ _They will treat you like you should be treated_.”

      You shake your head standing moving from the group, “I think I’m going to walk down the beach a bit and collect some shells. I’ll be back.”

      “Don’t go too far kiddo,” Tony warns.

      You wave him off moving down the beach letting the bonfire grow smaller and smaller. Once you are sure you are far enough you sit down pulling your knees to your chest and watch the ocean. It’s peaceful and allows you to relax ignoring Wanda’s voice in your head. Steve was already dealing with accepting that he was bisexual while Bucky was still just learning to be around people again after Hydra’s torture for so many painful years. How could you dump your feelings into that right now? It was selfish and honestly you just really couldn’t stand to see the rejection in their eyes.

     “You’re missing out on the s’mores Doll,” Bucky’s voice startles you. To your surprise he’s not alone Steve is by his side and you look down seeing them holding hands. The smile on your face grows wider at the sight of their entwined hands.

     “I was coming back soon. I do love a good bonfire and Tony made it happen so I won’t miss it,” you turned back to the water expecting them to keep walking. Of course, they were just out for a walk to themselves. But they don’t move instead you feel a warm body on each side of you.

     “Where’re your seashells?” Steve asks picking up a half broken shell handing it to you.

     “I didn’t get that far yet. I just wanted to watch the water until it was too dark to see.”

     “Are you okay? You seem off since that guy from earlier,” Steve speaks again although he doesn’t look at you. “If it’s about what he called you he’s an idiot. You are beautiful!”

     You giggle at Steve’s exclamation of your beauty, “Oh I didn’t care about that. I’m a thick girl and I’m very happy with that fact. He’s an idiot.”

     “Told you, Stevie,” Bucky chuckles nudging your shoulder. “My girl here is a goddess.”

     You blush at Bucky calling you his girl, “Oh shut up Barnes.”

     “I can’t help it. Don’t you agree, Stevie?”

     “I do actually.”

     “You both are ridiculous,” you shove them both but they don’t move even an inch and you huff in frustration. “Stupid perfect super soldiers.”

     They chuckle and then a peaceful calm settles over the three of you as the waves crash along the beach. It has gotten dark but none of you make a move to head back to the fire a bit down. You always feel at peace between them. When you come in to settle their nightmares at night it’s nothing for you to pass out between them because how safe you feel. They both have mentioned on numerous occasions how mental they think you are. Perhaps you are but for them it’s okay.

      “You know things have changed a lot in the last seventy or so years. I mean Steve and I would never be able to admit our feelings for one another and if we did we’d have to keep it a secret.”

     “Yeah, I’m glad that you both can have one another. You deserve to love in peace,” you responded although intrigued why Bucky had brought it up.

     “But we found out something else in this journey of discovery,” Steve added. “We found that not only do we have feelings for one another but there is someone else we have feelings for.”

    “And we want to tell her because we can’t imagine our life without her anymore,” Bucky continues.

     You swallowed clasping your hands together nervously, “Well whoever it is will be lucky to have your love. You both deserve the world.” You stood quickly moving to walk back to the bonfire without another thought. You were happy for them but you couldn’t pretend that it didn’t hurt either.

      “Wait,” Bucky and Steve are behind you Bucky spinning you around. “I’m sorry we didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.

     “The last thing we want is to make you uncomfortable Y/N,” Steve insists backing up Bucky’s statement.

     “I’m not uncomfortable. I’m glad you both found someone else to love you. I can’t think of two people who deserve being loved more than you two.”

     Even in the dark, you can see them share a look before Steve continues, “I think we might have missed a step but when Bucky and I said we had fallen for someone else we meant that we had fallen in love with you. You are such an amazing woman and you make us feel normal. We want to build a life with you.”

      You knew your eyes had widened as you stood there trying to make out their faces in the dark to detect any sign of some cruel joke of the universe. Then you wanted to smack yourself for thinking Steve or Bucky would be capable of such cruelty, “So you both like me? Like romantic styles?”

      Steve chuckles stepping forward wrapping his hand around the back of your head, “Romantic styles.”

     “Steve,” you whimper but his lips silence your protest as your hands move to clasp the front of the t-shirt he’s wearing. Steve is tender and doesn’t take the kiss further before pulling away and Bucky steps into his place.

     “I’ve been waiting a long time for this,” both of Bucky’s hands cradle your face a stark contrast of his warm flesh hand and the sleek cool metal. His kiss a little more desperate than Steve’s but no less as lovely. He pulls away and leaves a kiss on your forehead before taking your hand. Steve takes the other one and you three move toward the bonfire surrounded with your friends.

     “So you guys like me huh?” you joke as you settle around the fire. Congratulations and an exclamation of “ _About time_ ” from Sam make everything feel so much more real. If this is a dream you certainly hope you never wake up from it.

     Bucky drapes an arm around your shoulders, “Somewhat we guess. You’ll do, Doll.”

     “Bucky,” Steve laughs as Clint hands off the s’mores ingredients. As people begin to head back to the compound you stay tucked between your shoulders allowing the heat of the fire to keep away the chill in the air.

     When at last you are left alone with your two soldiers and the fire remains growing dim talk turns to the relationship. Steve and Bucky are still testing boundaries on their own but feel that you should be apart of the process. You are more than happy to agree with them. Once the technical stuff is over the heated making out and fondling takes over. It’s like a spark comes alive in your soul as they roam their hands over your body. You’ll never forget this night. The night by a bonfire on the beach where you first made love to Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. The night you became theirs.


End file.
